Rage Quits and Cuddles - Mavinsay
by ohcrap-itsactuallymydivision
Summary: Michael loses his voice after recording three consecutive Rage Quits so Gavin and Lindsay take care of him and Michael realises how lucky he is to have these two amazing people there for him through thick and thin.


Michael coughed grumpily as he let himself silently into the house, dumping his backpack by the door and skipping steps as he made his way to bed. It was 2am Saturday morning and he'd only _just_ gotten home from work. He'd fucked himself over by messing up _three_ Rage Quits so he had no other choice but to record them all over again in one sitting otherwise all he'd be doing is fucking himself over in the long run.

Usually he could barely do _one_ recording before his head started to ache. Luckily his voice had built up an immunity to the strain he needed to put on it for about an hour while he played the stupid dumb arcade game he was forced to endure. But by the third hour of playing video games and 'screaming bloody murder' as Gavin liked to call it, he was sick of it.

So when he toed off his trainers and popped a couple of painkillers into his mouth, he immediately fell into bed. He did well not to wake Gavin or Lindsay as he curled into Lindsay's side, actually finding it in himself to _smile_ when she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. He fell asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow but the looming thought never left him; tomorrow he was going to have the worst headache ever. Of all time.

The first thing Michael noticed upon waking up was the agonising throbbing in his head. He tried to shift slowly so he could sit up in bed but he barely recognised the green LED clock that read 11:38 before he fell back into bed with a groan. Well, it would've been a groan if his throat hadn't protested, forcing out a cracking wheezing sound instead.

Today. Was going to be. Absolute. Shit.

"Hey Michael, you awake yet?" Lindsay's voice was soft and gentle as she crept towards the bed, making sure she avoided the creaky floorboards along her way.

Michael, unable to do anything else, whined and shook his head. He pointed to his throat and mouthed "no voice" then pointed to his head and mouthed "head hurts" then frowned frustratedly when Lindsay took a few seconds to register what Michael was trying to convey. But his frown somewhat subsided when Lindsay pressed a soft kiss to Michael's forehead.

"It's okay Michael. Gav and I will make you some food if you're hungry?" She offered, placing a palm to Michael's forehead, feeling more confident about Michael's lack of voice when she discovered that he didn't have a fever. So the sole cause was certainly the overload of Rage Quits from last night.

Michael opened his mouth to croak out a response but Lindsay was quicker as she lightly placed her hands on either side of Michael's head and kissed him gently to shut him up. She stood back up, pulling away from Michael but she slowly ran her fingers through the soft curls on his head. It was barely noticeable when he nodded in agreement to her earlier statement but Lindsay understood immediately, withdrawing her hand from Michael's hair and quietly slipping out of the room and making sure she shut the door carefully behind her.

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and fell back to sleep, the painful throbbing even more evident than it had been last night but somehow he managed to sleep through it. He only woke up when Gavin and Lindsay arrived in the room with a warm cup of honey tea and a steaming bowl of soup. At some point Lindsay compared Michael's unimpressed demeanour to that of Grumpy Cat's face and Gavin giggled upon imagining Michael with fluffy cat ears.

Soon after Michael had finished his late lunch of soup, his stomach was full and he was still completely shattered. His headache had subsided ever so slightly as the hours ticked by but his voice hadn't gotten any better. Gavin had even forbidden him from speaking until it returned. But a small annoyance like that was worth it to have the two people he loved most fuss over him, bringing him warm tea and blankets and gentle kisses while he insisted he didn't really need it but not-so-secretly enthralled in it all day long.

Gavin had eventually ordered pizza for himself and Lindsay while Michael forced down another bowl of soup and he'd decided that he didn't care if his voice was back by tomorrow, he was going to eat a hamburger and no one was going to stop him. After they'd all eaten, Michael had crawled back into bed and rolled into the middle, his head feeling heavy but not as bad as it had been when he woke up.

"Do we just wanna find something on TV and go to bed? I know I'm pretty tired, can't _imagine_ how bad you must feel, Mi-coo." Gavin said teasingly but Michael couldn't help but smile lightly at the use of the nickname. When Michael nodded in agreement, Lindsay grabbed the nearest TV remote and turned it on, starting to flick through the channels. Unsurprisingly, Gavin squeaked and stole the remote from her hands when he saw that reruns of Game of Thrones were being shown.

Michael recognised the episode being shown and remembered most of it from watching it when it was released (and from the times he'd re-watched it). He vaguely recalled that Joffrey dude doing something offensive and someone probably died. But whatever happened, he found that he couldn't really focus on it that well. He was too busy smiling to himself as Gavin and Lindsay slipped into bed either side of him and snuggling up close to him, successfully keeping him nice and toasty.

Lindsay had curled into Michael's side and had tangled her legs with his, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Meanwhile, he'd discovered that Gavin had somehow managed to worm his way so Michael's arm was wrapped around Gavin's shoulders, pulling him closer so Michael could feel the warmth even more from both of them.

He just couldn't help but think how incredibly lucky he was; he had his amazing girlfriend on his left and his amazing boyfriend on his right, both of them absorbed in the programme showing on the flatscreen in their shared bedroom. Lindsay looked beautiful, the light of the screen fairly dim but still lighting up and enhancing her features and fiery red hair as she remained enthralled by the show. Gavin looked adorable, his shining green eyes were wide as he stared at the screen and he almost purred when Michael started to calmly run his fingers through his soft hair.

He knew they would always be there for him, no matter the distance between them. Gavin would always return with his ever-cheerful grin and his wild enthusiasm to brighten everyone's day and Lindsay would always return with her sweet personality and her adorable ways of making everyone's day that little bit cuter. Neither of them took any shit from anyone, they'd always look after Michael. Even when he was a grumpy fucker with no voice and a pounding headache, they still put up with him and treated him with care.

Michael didn't give a shit what anyone else said. He was the luckiest fucking person to ever live and that was that.


End file.
